Wedding Bells!
by Kanade Otonashi
Summary: Ever wonder how a Pokemon Wedlocke goes if you look at it from the point of view of the main character? Well look no further! In this exclusive diary, you'll see how a new trainer reacts when she finds out everything she knew about Pokemon battles turns out to be false!


So today I begin my Pokemon adventure. As I woke up, I glance over at my desk and notice that I didn't finish packing. I quickly scooped up my bag, one potion, and this journal. I take a quick glance at my bookshelf before I leave, making sure I didn't leave any books that could be helpful behind.

When I get downstairs, I say a quick goodbye to my mom. She seems sad that I'm going, but seems to think it'll be good for me.

"It's better for you to experience the world now, while you're still young..."

She sounded so sad when she said that, I almost wanted to ask what she meant, after all, that wasn't the most encouraging thing she could have said. Anyway, I headed out the door, and quickly made my way south to Professor Oak's lab. Outside of the lab was a portly man, I can't say I knew him myself, who seemed to be excited over something.

"I do say! Young lass, have you heard the news? This wonderful new invention called a Difference Engine, and it appears to be able to do wonderful things!" He smiled with glee and took off down the road, twirling his cane as he strolled.

I walked into the lab, excited to see Professor Oak, but when I walked in all I saw was his grandson.

"Aubrey? What do you want? Gramps isn't here right now, he said he had some business to deal with." He sneered at me, hinting for me to leave.

That wasn't right! I was told I would begin my journey today too, so why was Oak leaving me out? I left the lab as Daniel chuckled behind me. When I find Oak...

I decided that there was no way Oak was going to keep me from my dream. I have money, I can buy some Pokeballs in the next town and then I'll be set! I can begin my journey in no time, but right as I set foot out of town, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going miss?" Oak drug me back to his lab, saying how dangerous it was to leave town and how I should be ashamed of myself. Me? HE'S the one who didn't show up on time!

So there I was, standing next to Daniel as Oak forced a long-winded speech into our ears about how he's old and we can't go alone. After about an hour of POKEMON AND HISTORY WITH PROFESSOR OAK, he finally tells us we can have a Pokemon! I had been planning for months which one I wanted, so I rushed to the table and grabbed a Pokeball. I try to leave the lab, but Daniel grabs me.

"Wanna fight? Wanna fight? Tough s*** you're gonna fight me!" He sends out his Pokemon, a Charmander, and I send out the one and only Julius the Bulbasaur.

After much tackling and more tackling, Charmander went down and Julius growled in victory! I could only smile as Daniel handed out some money to me, and I recalled Julius. Oak healed our Pokemon, and I left the lab, and Pallet Town, one last time...

As I stepped onto Route One, something felt odd. Maybe it was just the fact that I was not in Pallet Town anymore. I didn't realize it until later, but I actually didn't run into any Pokemon on the route. I met a nice man who was doing a promotional campaign for the Poke Mart though. He even gave me a nice sample of a Potion, which I quickly stored with the other one in my bag.

I smiled when I reached Viridian City. I was truly on my own! I had never been outside of Pallet so even Route One was new to me, but this was a new city! I wanted to head north, but some old guy was throwing a temper tantrum about not having his coffee and wouldn't let me pass. I tried to go west, but I saw Daniel when I was about to go over there and I wasn't really in the mood to deal with him right now.

So I went east to check out the town a bit. I stopped by the Pokemon Center and talked to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me, Nurse? My pokemon isn't injured, but I would like to ask a few questions if I could."

She smiled and put the tray she had gotten out when I walked over to her down. "Of course miss, ask away."

I asked her about the old man to the north of town, I was really curious to find out if he did this often. She told me that he did, and his daughter would have him out of the way as soon as possible.

"In the meantime, maybe you should visit the Poke Mart, I hear there's some big stuff going on there lately."

I thanked Nurse Joy and quickly walked out of the center and to the mart. I walked in and the shopkeeper yelled out to me.

"Hey! You from Pallet Town? I heard Oak sent a girl out to retrieve a package for him." His sunglasses glinted as a turned towards him.

"Yeah, I'm from Pallet, but Oak didn't send me to get a package for him. I'm on an adventure, trying to head north to... Pewter City I think it is. I would like to get some Pokeballs if possible." I walked over to the counter, excited to get going.

"Sorry, no go. Take this package to Oak for me, thanks, bye." He thrust the package into my hands and pushed me out of the door.

What a jerk! I quickly left the town and rushed back to Pallet and to Oak's lab. I ran inside and handed him the package.

"Oh what's this? Ah! It's my old Pokemon! How's it been doing? It appears to be growing close to you..." He trailed off, appearing to be lost in thought.

"Um, Professor, I can't really stick around, I just have this package for y-" He grabbed the package out of my hands, smiling.

"Ah! These are the custom Pokeballs I had ordered! It took long enough!" Just as he placed the package down on the desk behind him, Daniel walked in and looked towards his grandfather.

"What did you call me for? I want to get going!" Daniel glanced at me, obviously angry.

"Daniel... Oh right! I want to give you two each a Pokedex!" Oak handed each of us a Pokedex and was about to explain...

"Sorry Professor, I've got to get going, I'll see you later!" I dashed away from him, eager to get going. On my way out of the lab, I crashed into the portly man who I met earlier.

"Oh excuse me young lass! In my haste, I walked in front of you. I recently learned that technology is getting even more advanced! A new fangled invention called a "Television" was recently invented. It's a small box that plays moving pictures, and I am on my way to obtain one! Take these as apology, and good day miss!" With that, he jogged away with a skip in his step as I stood there, confusion on my face.

Even with my confusion, I couldn't help but notice that he had handed me five Pokeballs! This is where my adventure truly begins!


End file.
